Wiedersehen
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy and Kim unburden themselves, risking their relationship in the process; Nacho is forced to make the rounds with Lalo; Mike has cause to worry. |viewers = (live / total) 1.35m / 3.10m }} "Wiedersehen" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-ninth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In Lubbock, Texas, Kim -- walking on crutches, with a protective boot on one leg, goes to City Hall to visit the Department of Building Safety. There, she tells the clerk that she may have presented a submission with out-of-date conference room dimensions for Mesa Verde's new Lubbock branch, having brought along updated blueprints. While comparing two blueprints before them, Kim falsely tells the clerk that she has an eight month old child whom she's been raising alone with some help from her brother. After Kim and the clerk find that the dimensions on the blueprints are the same, Jimmy, posing as the brother walks into the room without a baby. He calmly claims that he left Kim's "son" in the Jeep outside while coming in to ask if a bag of milk seems fresh. Kim feigns panic and rushes out with Jimmy trailing behind, leaving her bags on the counter. As they leave, Jimmy sets the bag of milk on the official blueprint and instantly begins to leak. When Kim comes back, the clerk shows her that the approved blueprints have been ruined by the milk. As Kim panics, the clerk proposes exchanging the official blueprint with Kim's, since they already confirmed that they are identical. When retrieving them, Kim instead switches them for a different copy, hidden in the same container. The clerk then applies the official stamp on each sheet of the drawing set while Kim watches. Act I Nacho and Lalo visit the Casa Tranquila nursing home, where Hector is sitting in the common room in a wheelchair. Lalo addresses Hector, remembering an incident where the two of them burned down a hotel and tortured the proprietor for showing disrespect. Lalo goes on to say that he went back into the hotel as it was burning, and retrieved a souvenir that he has kept for years. He presents the souvenir to Hector as a gift: the brass bell from the hotel's front desk. Lalo secures the bell to the armrest of Hector's wheelchair, allowing him to ring it with his limited ability. He then sends Nacho away so he can speak to Hector in private about "The Chilean." That night, Kim and Jimmy eat at a diner on their way back to Albuquerque. Jimmy is looking forward to getting his law license reinstated in a week, and plans to use the customers from his drop phone business as his new clientele. Jimmy goes on to suggest that he and Kim pull off scams together to get his new clients out of harsh sentences, similar to the scheme they undertook to bail out Huell. Kim suggests that they "only use our powers for good," helping deserving people and not just criminals. Jimmy points out that they have just scammed the city of Lubbock into giving Mesa Verde a larger bank branch, questioning how that fits into Kim's definition of good. When she doesn't reply, Jimmy backs off and agrees to follow her plan. Inside the excavation beneath Lavanderia Brillante, Werner and Kai place explosive charges into the rock obstructing their construction. When ready to detonate, Kai discover that one of the circuits connecting the charges to the detonator is faulty. Werner volunteers to go back into the excavation to check out the problem. However, once inside, he suffers an apparent anxiety attack. After telling himself to get it together, Werner tracks down the fault in the wiring and repairs it. After he returns to the surface, the group arms the detonator while Tyrus drives a large truck outside the laundry. They coordinate so that the truck hits the iron sheeting in the street just as the charges are detonated, masking the sound of the blast. The workmen cheer the successful explosion while Werner and Mike remain subdued. Act II At the warehouse, Werner's men drink beer in celebration; Kai, exhibiting a rare positive attitude, joins the others in inviting Mike to join them. Taking a sip of beer, Mike sees that Werner is withdrawn and approaches him to find out what's wrong. Werner admits that the excavation is taking longer than he expected, and that he has begun to feel homesick after spending many months away from his wife in Germany. He wants to go back home for one weekend and allow Kai to temporarily take over supervising the project. Mike urges Werner to push through until the work is done, but agrees to let him talk to his wife over the phone the following day. Meanwhile, at Los Pollos Hermanos, Lyle visits Gus in his office and tells him that two men -- one of whom he has recognized from Hector's visit the previous year -- are in the restaurant. Gus greets Nacho and Lalo, the latter of whom enthusiastically compliments Gus for his chicken. Lalo is invited back into Gus' office, where he thanks Gus on behalf of the Salamanca family for saving Hector's life. He also speculates that Eladio enjoys exploiting the "bad blood" between Gus and the Salamancas, implying that he's seeking an alliance against the don. Gus replies that he is "satisfied with the current arrangement" and shakes Lalo's hand as he leaves. Outside the restaurant, Lalo asks Nacho to drive him to Gus' chicken farm. Act III Jimmy faces a three-person committee concerning the reinstatement of his law license. One of the panelists, Meg, mentions that Jimmy has received several sales awards from his employers at CC Mobile, unaware that the sales came from his drop phone business. Jimmy claims that he has been humbled by the actions which caused his year-long suspension, and promises that nothing like that will ever happen again. When Meg asks what the law means to him, Jimmy admits that he earned his law degree from a correspondence school, but says that he feels passion when he represents his clients. When Meg asks who most influenced him, Jimmy says it was his correspondence school. Both of these answers seem to perturb Meg. The committee promises to send a letter with their decision in the next few days. Jimmy leaves the committee meeting, but struggles to decide whether to go back inside with a pitch as he did at Neff Copiers. Instead, Jimmy waits outside the committee room until the stenographer steps out. Jimmy asks her what the panel ended up deciding, but her panicked reaction leads him to discover that they left through a different door in the room without seeing him. Realizing that they chose not to reinstate his license, Jimmy tracks down the committee chairman and asks what he did wrong. The frightened chairman admits that other members of the committee felt that Jimmy was "insincere" in his statements, causing them to keep his license suspended for another year. After the chairman leaves, Jimmy throws his briefcase against a wall in anger. Act IV Mike enters the industrial trailer outside the warehouse, where one of his cohorts has been monitoring the phone call between Werner and his wife. After he ends the call, Werner looks at the security cameras set up around the warehouse. BCS 409 10.png BCS 409 11.png BCS 409 12.png BCS 409 13.png BCS 409 14.png BCS 409 15.png In her office at Schweikart and Cokely, Kim is on a conference call with Paige as she prepares gifts for Jimmy, expecting for his law license to have been reinstated. However, upon getting a phone call from Jimmy bearing the bad news, Kim arranges a meeting atop S&C's parking deck. Jimmy drives erratically to the meet, and upon arriving launches into an enraged tirade about the committee's decision. When Kim asks for a summary of the meeting, she learns that Jimmy did not mention Chuck at all, the victim of the crime that got him suspended, to the committee. When Kim points this out, Jimmy becomes angrier at being expected to feel sympathy for Chuck, claiming he does not think about him nor miss him in the least. The two begin trading recriminations: Jimmy accusing Kim of seeing him as "Slippin' Jimmy," and Kim telling Jimmy that he's shown no appreciation for the countless times she's gotten get him out of trouble. When Jimmy tells Kim that she is "kicking him when he's down", she replies: "Jimmy, you are always down." Kim walks off and leaves Jimmy alone on the parking deck. Act V After dark, Kim sits drinking in her apartment when Jimmy comes in and, without saying a word, begins packing his clothes. When Kim walks up behind him, Jimmy admits that he "messed it all up." Kim asks Jimmy if he still wants to be a lawyer, and when he says he does, she tells him they will "start with that." The following day, Mike drives up to the warehouse and delivers coffee to his men. He notices dead pixels on one of the monitors, leading Arthur to tell him that the camera flared during an earlier voltage spike. At Mike's behest, they review the other cameras and find that two of them, including one on the outside perimeter, also exhibit dead pixels. Mike takes Arthur inside the warehouse and searches Werner's living quarters, discovering a letter left behind on his bed. Arthur is sent to check on the upstairs stock room, where he finds a couple of doors ajar, their locks cut, leading to the roof and an access ladder. Outside, Mike finds the laser pointer Werner used to blind the cameras along his escape route. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-409-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-kim-seehorn-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-kim-seehorn-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-hector-margolis-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-hector-margolis-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-409-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Trivia *The history behind Hector's famous bell and how he got it is explained. *Lalo is revealed to be Hector's nephew though his exact relation in regards to the other members of the family such as Tuco is still unrevealed. *There is a small mistake in editing this episode. When Mike brings coffee to the warehouse security team, one of the guards drinks a sip of coffee and puts the cup on his desk. The next shot, in the immediate continuity of the scene, the same guard puts the cup on his desk, once again. *The staircase where Jimmy threw his briefcase happens to be the same one where Huell bumped into Chuck and slipped the battery in the latter's pocket in . * Nacho drives a 1973 AMC Javelin AMX sportscar. AMC was an American car manufacturer, the initials stood for American Motors Corporation. AMC is also the name of the television network that produces Better Call Saul and before that produced Breaking Bad. *"Wiedersehen" is German for "see again", or an abbreviation for "Auf Wiedersehen", which means "good bye". **The construction workers wrote this on the rock they were going to blast. **Hector and Lalo meet again for the first time. **Lyle sees Nacho again. * This is the final episode of the series written by writer/executive producer Gennifer Hutchison after she left Better Call Saul writing team before season 5 to join Amazon's Lord of the Rings series as a writer/executive producer. In total, she wrote 5 episodes of Breaking Bad and 8 episodes of Better Call Saul. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Tony Dalton as Lalo Salamanca * Harrison Thomas as Lyle * Marceline Hugot as Shirley Hartland * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Michael Lanahan as Committee chairman * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai * Stefan Kapičić as Casper |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Howard Ferguson Jr. as Arthur * Eric Steinig as Nick * Hans Obma as Adrian * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian * Robin Ward Holloway as Udo * Ian Goebel as Renke * Rachel Singer as Committee Member One * Kimberly Bigsby as Committee Member Two * Kisa Willis as Bar Association Clerk * Zach Rose as Andre * Philip Allin Fornah as Sam |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes Videos Better_Call_Saul_S04E09_Clip_%27Jimmy%27s_Bad_News%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Jimmy and Kim argue Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)